The Divergence of Shadowhunters
by NephilimScar'e
Summary: For years, the Nephilim have sticked to their traditions, dividing themselves into the five factions and following the rules as expected. But when Clary doesn't fulfill her duty, and breaks the rules, anarchy breaks apart the once peaceful factions, and death and war present itself to the Shadowhunters, forcing them to turn against each other, including their own parabatai...


_The Shadowhunter's Codex_

_**Customs:  
><strong>_The Nephilim (Shadowhunters) are divided into five factions, each of which are named after their respective Leaders. For the five factions, the Leader's Namesake Law is applied ensuring that, should the Leader of a faction die, a family member - whether it be a wife, son, daughter, brother or sister – should be handed the title unto their own death. Each faction is assigned a formal colour for which it is customary for the members of that faction to wear.

The factions and their colours:

Herondale – Black

Morgenstern – Blue

Lightwood – Black and White

Fairchild – Yellow and Red

Carstairs – Grey

_**Aptitude, Choosing and Initiation:**_

In order to be accepted into a particular faction, one does not need to possess its name (be of that family). You simply choose the faction based on its Values. In order to be accepted into a faction you must first complete what is known to be the Aptitude Test. At the age of sixteen, you, along with a large group of others your age, are individually taken down to the City of Bones from which you are to drink from the Mortal Cup in a large chamber. The Silent Brothers will then mentally take you through a number of situations to test how you react. Based on the results of these reactions the Silent Brothers will elect a faction to you, which is advised that you choose during the Choosing ceremony.

The Choosing Ceremony takes place a day after the Aptitude Test in the Hall of Accords. The group of sixteen year olds are called out individually (in alphabetical order) and asked to step forward and slice their hand, using the Mortal Sword, and drip blood over their chosen faction's emblem. This is to take place in front of all the factions and their Leader's, as well as the Consul. After you have chosen your faction, you are to join them and wait out the remainder of the Ceremony. You will also depart with your new faction. It is advised that you think long and hard about what faction you wish to join as you cannot change, it is also advisable that you take the Silent Brothers advise and choose the recommended faction.

After you have chosen your faction you will complete two weeks of Initiation, in which you will be tested based on the faction's Values. Should you pass these tests with a reasonable score, you shall be accepted into that faction. Should you fail the tests, you will be sent to live among the Factionless.

Faction's Values and Emblems:

Herondale - Dauntless (bravery), Herons

Morgenstern – Erudite (knowledge), Stars

Lightwood – Candor (honesty), Flames

Fairchild – Amity (peacefulness), Faerie wings

Carstairs – Abnegation (selflessness), Castle

_**The Downworld – Factionless:**_

Technically the Downworld should be considered a faction, however it isn't, considering that most laws and customs don't apply to them. The official name for this "faction" is the Downworld, as it mainly consists of Downworlders. However, Downworlders are looked down upon by Shadowhunters and therefore are simply referred to as Factionless, as they are not members of a faction. The Leader's Namesake Law does not apply to the Downworlders, in order to become Leader you must defeat the original Leader in a challenge (to which you must fight to the death).

Downworlder Species:

Werewolf

Vampire

Warlock

Faerie

_**The Consul and The Clave:**_

The Leader of each faction joins to form the Clave, a council in which group decisions are made, treaties are formed, and other matters are discussed. The head of the Clave is the Consul. The Consul is elected from the Leaders of the Clave by the factions, once elected the Leader is to retire their leadership over their faction for the heir to take over, and the Consul moves into a manor in the capital city, Alicante. No Namesake Law is applied to the Consul, once deemed unfit to rule, the Consul must retire and a new Consul is elected. All final decisions are made by the Consul and ideas from any of the five members of the Clave must be consulted and consented by the Consul before they are followed through.

Current Clave members:

Herondale – William Herondale

Morgenstern – Valentine Morgenstern

Lightwood – Maryse Lightwood

Fairchild – Jocelyn Fairchild

Carstairs – James Carstairs

Current Consul:

Jia Penhallow

_**History:**_

After Jonathon Shadowhunter created the Nephilim, they divided into many factions based on their values and beliefs. Much conflict and war broke out as many values and beliefs contradicted others and eventually most died out, until only five remained. These factions then applied the Leader's Namesake Law to ensure that the Leader's name had a secured rein. In order to keep the peace between factions, the Leaders joined together to form the Clave and one Leader was elected Consul. Ever since then, the rules have remained and the ways of the Shadowhunters have never changed. _Ever. _

_**Recent History:**_

About a decade ago, a group of Shadowhunters banded together, calling themselves the Circle, led by the Leader of Erudite, Valentine Morgenstern. The Circle was a rebellious group formed based on a belief that Downworlders shouldn't be considered equal to Shadowhunters and shouldn't be able to choose their factions as the Shadowhunters do. After the rebellion Downworlders were driven into factionlessness. After the circle dispersed the Accords were reinstated to keep the peace between Downworlders and the leader of the Factionless was reinstated onto the Clave/Council.


End file.
